Episode 9303 (20th November 2017)
Plot Norris mentions to Colin that he's due for a blood test later. Daniel tells Michelle that Robert lied about seeing the doctor. Gina asks Dev for an advance on her wages but he turns her down. On her way out of the Rovers, Gina accidentally steps on Rosie's skirt and tears it. Izzy minds Joseph for Sinead for a few hours. Kate is embarrassed by her behaviour at the party. Liz thinks about asking Moira to move out of the flat. Anna tells Phelan that Gary has no intention of contacting Nicola. Phelan promises to get the police off Anna's back if she helps him with Nicola. Sinead goes to collect Joseph after getting drunk with Beth. Daniel sees her stumbling outside the Rovers and takes her to his flat to sober up. Tracy sees them going off together. Michelle and Robert celebrate when Will is sentenced to a year in prison. Michelle makes Robert admit that he didn't go to the doctor but he refuses to discuss the subject further. Colin gives Moira a DNA kit and asks her to get a sample of Norris's blood for him. He leaves it with her despite Moira refusing to help. Gina redesigns Rosie's skirt and is shocked when Rosie loves the end result. Rosie suggests making a business out of altering old clothes. Izzy can't get hold of Sinead. Daniel tells Sinead he misses her and she returns the sentiment. Daniel then tries to kiss her but Sinead recoils, reminding him that she's engaged. Rana keeps on at Kate to tell her what she said in the deleted voicemail message. Robert agrees to have the lump checked when Michelle goes on about it. Kate sets off for the cash and carry in the bistro van. As she drives down the Street, she's distracted by her ringing phone and nearly hits Joseph and Jake. Robert dives in to save them and is hit himself. Cast Regular cast *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street Notes *Sarah Franzl was credited as the Stunt co-ordinator on this episode with James O'Daly and Stephanie Carey as the Stunt doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead jumps at the chance to let her hair down; Michelle tackles Robert about his lie; and Colin seeks Moira's help in his quest for the truth. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,110,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2017 episodes